


Sleepwalking

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semenjolras:</p><p>reincarnation AU where Les Amis live together</p><p>and everything just thinks that Grantaire’s sleepwalking is a quirk</p><p>but in reality Grantaire wakes up disoriented and thinks that Enjolras is dying again and he has to go find him</p><p>he was so close to missing him last time.  </p><p>Also for the anon that requested sleepwalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

Living at the barricade was always an eventful experience- especially since Enjolras and Grantaire had started dating. The house was alive at all hours of the day- and usually featured at least one small catastrophe. Today it was Joly sitting in the living room examining himself in the mirror and scrolling WebMD, getting paler by the minute.

"You do realize that site won’t actually diagnose anything?" Bossuet said, pulling the mirror away from him. 

"My tongue has been three different shades today!"

"I can assure you that nothing is out of the ordinary. You ate a bunch of grape candy earlier, you had a large cherry slushy, and you ‘borrowed’ my green apple sucker. Of COURSE your tongue has been different colors!" he closed Joly’s laptop. "Come on, ‘Chetta made cookies and is hiding them from our roommates." he pulled Joly off the couch and towards their room, tripping over the coffee table and falling into the chair. Joly laughed and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the chair broke my fall."

_______________________________________________

"It’s a good think we have understanding roommates." Grantaire said, catching his breath. "Because you can be kind of, well, loud."

Enjolras blushed. “Says you. You should hear yourself.”

"Do you like the way I sound?"

"Yes," Enjolras rolled over and draped himself over Grantaire. "But my favorite," he whispered, "Is when you’re unable to make any sound, when all you can do is pant and whimper."

Grantaire swallowed thickly. “Damn, I don’t even know what to say to that.”

"That’s a first."

______________________________________________

Bahorel stared at the coffee maker, waiting for it to brew, when Grantaire came downstairs, wearing his Ninja Turtle snuggie and Thor boxers.

"Finally, your ass isn’t hanging out." He said sarcastically.

"Finally, you’ve learned how to use a Keurig…oh wait, you haven’t. You have to add water."

Bahorel cursed under his breath and poured water into the machine. “Did Enjolras do that? Thought he usually stuck to places we couldn’t see.” Bahorel pointed to a mark on Grantaire’s forehead.

"No, I ran into something last night."

"I guess. I thought you’d stopped sleepwalking?"

"Stopped or people stopped noticing I’m not sure because I never wake up."

"Are we talking about R’s renewed interest in working out while he sleeps?" Enjolras asked, walking into the kitchen. He hand’t bothered to comb his hair.

Grantaire blushed slightly. “It’s not that bad.”

"No, not nearly as bad as that guy who lived in the dorm with us- who fell down the stairs and broke his leg while sleep walking." 

___________________________________________________

Grantaire woke up, laying on the couch. Enjolras was working on a paper in the chair next to him. 

"Did I fall asleep here last night? I remember drinking with Bahorel and Jehan, but that’s it."

"No, you fell asleep on my bed. Did you get up in the night?"

"No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t."

Enjolras smiled and brushed hair out of his face. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve stayed in the house and haven’t had any accidents.”

____________________________________________________

"So apparently R’s been sleep walking pretty much every night for about three weeks." Jehan said.

"Yeah, I mean, it’s something he’s kind of done since we’ve known him." Courfeyrac said, pouring syrup over his eggs and bacon.

"True- it’s just been awhile since we’ve seen him do it." Jehan doodled on his notebook. 

"He’s been drinking less," Combeferre said, walking in, "He only sleep walks when he’s not passed out."

"Ahh, so Enjolras has been good for him!" Courfeyrac grinned. 

"Well, they’re doing something right- that’s for sure. I just wish they could be quieter about it- and use R’s room more often." Combeferre shook his head.

"Hey- at least they’re getting some! It’s been years since I’ve seen Enjolras this relaxed." Coufeyrac said. "Take one for the team, Ferret! He hasn’t been yelling as much."

Combeferre rolled his eyes. “Courf, Grantaire gave Enjolras a hand job while I was in the room! Now, I don’t care who does what sexual act with who in this house- but I’d rather not be present!”

"He did? I can’t believe Enjolras agreed to that."

"They were ‘sleeping’, I came in late to do some reading. I think they thought I was asleep."

They were interrupted by a thump and a strangled cry. Both men got up and ran into the living room.

"R, what? Are you okay?" Combeferre ran to where Grantaire was tangled in the curtains, sobbing. They freed him and pulled him to the middle of the room.

"R, wake up, are you okay?" Courfeyrac held him by the shoulders, shaking him gently.

Grantaire blinked awake, looking around wildly. “Enjolras? Where’s Enjolras?”

"Library, I think, he got an early start today." Combeferre said. Grantaire sprinted towards the door. 

Courfeyrac pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Enjolras.

[to fearless leader] Grantaire is sprinting your way. 

[to Courf] Why? I’m just studying.

[to fearless leader] no idea. Found him tangled and sobbing in the living room curtains. 

[to Courf] ???????? he just ran in- I’ll figure out what’s up.

Enjolras set his phone down and wrapped his arms around Grantaire, who had just sprinted into the library, up the stairs, crawled into his lap, burying his face into Enjolras’ neck. “Grantaire what’s wrong?” he whispered. Enjolras was thankful that his study corner was tucked back in the section that housed all the old records the music students used to check out before the invention of CDs. No one ever came back there. 

Grantaire didn’t answer at first, he just held Enjolras, shaking. “I almost didn’t make it this time. I almost lost you.”

"In time for what?"

Grantaire didn’t answer, instead he sat up, looking around confused. “Where am I?”

"The Library. You sprinted in here like 3 minutes ago."

"I did?" Grantaire thought for a moment. "Shit, I was doing it again, wasn’t I?"

"Shhhh, don’t worry about it. It’s okay." Enjolras held him tightly. Grantaire slowly calmed down and slid into the seat next to Enjolras.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to interrupt."

Enjolras cupped his cheek and rested his forehead on Grantaire’s. “It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind at all- in fact, I like having you here.”

Grantaire sighed, “But you aren’t getting anything done now.”

"I need the break. Why don’t we go home?"

Grantaire nodded and followed Enjolras out. 

"I mean, it’s just one of those things that people do. Like, those weird personality traits." Courfeyrac said.

"I mean we all have them." Feuilly said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "As long as he doesn’t hurt himself, what’s the harm?"

"You saw the way he bolted out of the house. That wasn’t normal." Combeferre said, leaning against the counter.

"What were you dreaming?" Enjolras asked, walking back to the house with Grantaire.

"Same thing as always. I woke up and had to run to make it to you before it was too late. Same soldiers, same room. Same sense of urgency. And I always wake up feeling like I’m too late this time. It’s weird- it’s so…I don’t know, real. Like, like it’s something I may have done? That sounds crazy, but, well. There it is."

Enjolras nodded. “It’s okay- dreams can be like that. Especially yours, given how much you sleepwalk.”

"Yeah, I wish it was as funny as our roommates think it is."

"Don’t worry- it’ll pass. And you know you can always find me.


End file.
